Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to home automation systems and more specifically to a lighting controller.
Background Information
Automation systems are becoming increasingly popular in both residential and commercial buildings. In a typical home automation system, one or more controllers organize the system. The controllers operate under directions from a user, received on user interface devices in communication with the controllers. The controllers may control endpoints that implement functions to change the environment, and in some cases collect environmental data. Depending on the type of home automation system, the nature of the controllers, user interface devices, and endpoints may vary. Further, the same device may sometimes operate as both a controller, a user interface device, and/or an endpoint, depending on its capabilities and current role. As used herein, the term “component” should be understood to refer generally to controllers, user interface devices, and/or endpoints of a home automation system.
An automation system may include components related to any of a variety of different types of functions in the areas of lighting, climate control, audio/video, window shades and drapes, security and surveillance, communications, entry control, power management, and the like. For example, if the automation system supports lighting control, controllers may include a lighting controller, user interface devices may include one or more remote controls and keypads, and endpoints may include load modules. Likewise, if the automation system supports climate control, the controllers may include one or more heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) controllers (or HVAC control functionality integrated into general purpose controllers), the user interface devices may include one or more remote controls, and the endpoints may include one or more thermostats, sensors, and the like.
In order to configure an automation system, each component must generally be identified and its relationship(s) with other components defined. For example, with respect to lighting control, each keypad must be identified and assigned to a particular lighting controller such that individual lamps or scenes may be controlled in accordance with a lighting designer's specification and an end user's preferences. Accordingly there is a need for an improved, more convenient, rapid and reliable way for installers to install and configure lighting components as part of automation systems.
Another challenge that often arises in connection with lighting components and automation systems relates to protection of switches during transitions from the on state to the off state and vice versa. During such transitions, switches may experience overvoltage or excessively rapid changes in current or voltage with respect to time any of which may damage or destroy a switch. Solid state switches are particularly susceptible to this problem. One conventional solution to this problem is a “snubber” circuit which is used to suppress harmful transients. For example, if a switch is connected to an inductive load (e.g., a motor), a snubber circuit consisting of a resistor and capacitor in series may be connected across the load.
A significant disadvantage of a conventional snubber circuit is that it is specifically matched to a type of load (e.g., inductive, capacitive or resistive) and is therefore not appropriate for other types of loads. This is problematic in automation systems in which a variety of types of loads are often present, thus necessitating multiple types of associated snubber circuits.